The liquid aluminum stop leak is directed towards blends used for stopping leaks in systems in which liquids are present.
A reciprocating internal combustion engine draws a fuel air mixture into each of its cylinders, compresses the mix with a piston, and then ignites the mix with a spark from a spark plug. A crankshaft, connected to the piston, rotates as the controlled explosions in the cylinders cause the pistons repeatedly go up and down. From there, the rotational energy from the crankshaft may be transmitted as desired to accomplish various tasks, for example, turning the wheels on a vehicle. However, a byproduct of combustion is heat energy, and this heat energy has to be removed from the engine in short order to prevent engine damage, which may include engine seizure and engine block warping.
To cool a liquid cooled engine, therefore, engines blocks are provided with flow paths through which coolant circulates to keep the cylinders cool. The coolant circulates around the cylinders and through engine block flow path by way of a pump. The coolant eventually reaches a radiator (heat exchanger) where the hot coolant is cooled as it passes through the radiator. The radiator itself comprises many flow tubes with fins extending therefrom. Cool air is blown by a fan over the fins removing heat energy from the coolant. The coolant, now cooled, again circulates through the engine block flow paths and around the cylinders to absorb heat energy.
A typical coolant used in engine cooling systems comprises an antifreeze (ethylene glycol) in a one to one ratio mix with water.
In the past radiators were almost exclusively made of copper, but today a majority of radiators are made of aluminum and aluminum alloys. Some of the reasons for this are because of aluminum""s properties, namely, its light weight, its strength, and its thermal properties. Nevertheless, one of the problems frequently encountered in any liquid coolant based system is that over time, leaks may develop in the radiator and/or engine block, causing the coolant to leak. There are numerous problems associated such leaks, including increasing the likelihood of the engine overheating. Additionally, if all the coolant leaks out, and the engine continues to run, eventually the engine becomes so hot it may seize. If this happens, the engine block and engine parts and components warp upon cooling, and the engine is ruined. Another problem associated with leaking cooling systems is environmental damage.
In the face of these problems, past attempts to stop leaks in aluminum cooling systems included adding a copper based stop leak (sealer) to the coolant. Indeed, many of the stop leak sealers presently sold are copper blends formulated for stopping leaks in xe2x80x9cold technologyxe2x80x9d copper based radiator systems. These stop leaks typically include copper metal flakes to plug leaks.
However, copper based stop leaks are incompatible with the modern aluminum radiators and aluminum engine blocks currently used in most new automobiles. Indeed, a copper based stop leak, if used in a cooling system having an aluminum radiator and engine block, can actually weaken the aluminum radiator/engine block over time, because dissimilar metals (copper and aluminum) cause the galvanic decay of the radiator/engine block. Galvanic decay occurs when two different metals contact one another in the presence of an electrolyte. Thus, present copper based stop leaks, although suitable for copper radiators, are of little use in cooling systems having aluminum radiators and aluminum engine blocks, because they can cause galvanic decay of the aluminum.
Hence, there is a great need for an effective stop leak that is compatible with current aluminum based cooling systems, radiators, and engine blocks.
The solution to the problem of leaking aluminum radiators and engine blocks is a new liquid aluminum radiator stop leak and liquid aluminum engine block stop leak, each of which overcomes the problems associated with the copper based stop leaks of the past. The liquid aluminum stop leak of the invention comprises a plurality of embodiments all of which are able to stop leaks of varying magnitude in aluminum based cooling systems. The liquid aluminum stop leak provides many advances, for example, in one embodiment, the liquid aluminum stop leak can stop leaks in leaky aluminum radiators, and in yet another embodiment, it can stop leaks in leaky aluminum engine blocks. Another advantage of the liquid aluminum stop leak is that it may be readily deployed in aluminum based cooling systems without concern that galvanic decay will corrode the aluminum.
In one embodiment, the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak remains suspended in the coolant. This is advantageous, as the user does not need to flush it out of the radiator or cooling system after it is added to the cooling system. In other words, the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak will never obstruct flow paths in the radiator or engine block. This results in monetary savings, as the radiator does not need to be flushed after the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak is added, thus no new coolant needs to be purchased and there are no disposal fees.
The liquid aluminum engine block stop leak of the other embodiment, on the other hand, effectively stops leaks in aluminum engine blocks and other leaks in the system that are too large for the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak to seal. The liquid aluminum engine block stop leak comprises sodium silicate (liquid glass) as well as antifoaming agents. The addition of sodium silicate to the liquid aluminum engine block stop leak is a superior advance, because it is able to stop large leaks that cannot be otherwise plugged. The cooling system is flushed after using the liquid aluminum stop leak with sodium silicate blend, so that clumping of the sodium silicate does not obstruct the flow paths in the radiator and engine block.
In the first embodiment, the liquid aluminum stop leak comprises: water; polyacrylic acid; 1,3-Di(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-imidazolidinedione; CH2OH; cellulose; polyester; pigment; glitter; aluminum flakes; ((Mg,Al)2Si4O10(OH)2); 2,2xe2x80x2 Iminodiethanol 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3 Nitrilotriethanol; and 2,2xe2x80x2-Iminodiethanol.
It is noted that the 1,3-Di(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-imidazolidinedione is also know as Dantogard; 1,3-hydroxymethyl-5,,5-Dimethylhydantoin; DMDM Hydantoin; and 1,3-Dimethylol-5,5-dimethylhydantoin. It is further noted that the 2,2xe2x80x2-Iminodiethanol is also known as diethanolamine.
Thus, a first embodiment calls for a liquid aluminum stop leak comprising:
a) water,
b) polyacrylic acid,
c) 1,3-Di(hydroxymethyl)-5,5-dimethyl-2,4-imidazolidinedione,
d) CH2OH,
e) cellulose,
f) polyester,
g) aluminum flakes,
h) ((Mg,Al)2Si4O10(OH)2), and
i) 2,2xe2x80x2Iminodiethonaol 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3 Nitrilotriethanol.
In another embodiment, the liquid aluminum stop leak comprises: water; sodium dioctyl sulfosuccinate; a water-dilutable, 30 percent active silicone emulsion; ((Mg,Al)2Si4O10(OH)2); cellulose; aluminum flakes; polyester; Na4O4Si; and a silver white luster glitter having particles sized between 45-500 microns and black mica.
Thus this embodiment of the stop leak calls for:
a) water,
b) sodium dioctyl sulfosuccinate,
c) a water-dilutable, 30 percent active silicone emulsion,
d) ((Mg,Al)2Si4O10(OH)2),
e) cellulose,
f) aluminum flakes,
g) polyester,
h) Na4O4Si, and
i) a silver white luster glitter having particles sized between 45-500 microns and black mica for making the stop leak easily visible.
Also disclosed are methods of making the aluminum stop leaks of the invention herein.
The liquid aluminum radiator stop leak and liquid aluminum engine block stop leak thus provide a novel solution for stopping leaks in aluminum based cooling systems, without causing the galvanic corrosion of the aluminum radiator or aluminum engine block. These and other advances of the liquid aluminum stop leak blends are more fully described in the detailed description.
The liquid aluminum stop leak is a blend of materials used to plug leaks in aluminum based cooling and heating systems. The terms aluminum based and aluminum based systems comprise systems wherein aluminum metal and alloys are used in the system. The blend itself is prepared according to whether a liquid aluminum radiator stop leak is called for (radiator leaks and small leaks), or whether a liquid aluminum engine block stop leak is called for (larger leaksxe2x80x94engine block leaks). There are a plurality of embodiments for either of the above, as described presently in Examples 1 through 4. A significant advantage of the any of the blends is that galvanic decay does not occur when used in aluminum based cooling systems or in association with aluminum engine blocks. The liquid aluminum radiator stop leak blend is described first, followed by a description of the liquid aluminum engine block stop leak.
With respect to the examples:
a) examples 1 and 2 describe the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak, and
b) examples 3 and 4 describe the liquid aluminum engine block stop leak.
Furthermore, once information pertaining to a material""s composition and source are described, that description is not repeated for each subsequent example. Lastly, all the terminology found in the tables is fully described in the description which is presented after TABLE 1 and after TABLE 2.
Turning now to the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak, this stop leak is a novel blend of materials that stops leaks in aluminum radiators, without causing galvanic decay inside the aluminum radiator because like materials are working side by side with one another. One advantage of the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak blend is that it stays suspended in the coolant, so the user does not need to flush the radiator after adding it to the cooling system. Additionally, the liquid aluminum radiator stop leak also stops small leaks in the engine block and other parts of the cooling system if and when it encounters them as it circulates through the cooling system.